Harry calamité ambulante Potter
by Iroko
Summary: Quand la confirmation d'inscription à Poudlard d'Harry Potter n'arrive pas avant la date limite, Dumbledore envoie Severus enquêter. Le pauvre n'a aucune idée de ce qui va lui tomber dessus.
1. Chapitre 1 : un problème de hibou

Blabla de l'auteur : j'aime bien m'amuser avec les Harry catastrophes en ce moment.

 **Harry calamité ambulante Potter**

 **Chapitre 1 : un problème de hibou**

Quand la lettre de Poudlard arriva, les Dursley s'arrachèrent les cheveux devant la bêtise des sorciers. Croyaient-ils qu'une famille d'honnêtes gens normaux possèdent un hiboux voyageur ? Encore une fois ils ne leur laissaient pas le moindre moyen de les contacter ! Ils avaient beau détester la magie, il était hors de question de passer à côté de la chance de ne plus avoir la calamité dans les pattes pendant 10 mois de l'année. Et qui sait s'il ne trouverait pas à l'école quelques camarades disposés à l'accueillir pendant l'été ? Comme ça ils pourraient enfin partir en vacances en famille tous ensemble de leur côté. Parce que jusqu'à présent ils partaient chacun leur tour avec Dudley pendant que l'autre restait surveiller l'anormal.

Ils ne pouvaient le confier à personne, et avaient même dû déclarer qu'il était instruit à la maison pour cause de problèmes de santé physique et mentale pour ne pas l'envoyer à l'école. Si seulement sa monstruosité avait été aussi discrète que celle de sa mère. Mais non, ils avaient tout essayé : gentillesse - forcée - chantage, mise au coin, menaces, coups. Rien n'avait diminué la fréquence quotidienne des accidents magiques. Tout au plus arrivaient-ils à les contenir à des effets mineurs - changements de couleur, lévitation d'objets - en gardant l'enfant aussi concentré que possible sur la réalisation d'une tâche - ce qui n'était pas évident vu sa capacité d'attention digne de celle d'un poisson rouge.

Pétunia s'épuisait donc la journée à lui faire faire le ménage et la cuisine à ses côtés, et à lui apprendre le B. scolaire pour passer la visite de l'inspection - unique jour de l'année où le risque qu'on découvre l'anormalité de leur neveu atteignait le seuil critique. Autrement leur vie était réglé comme du papier à musique. Vernon déposait et récupérait Dudley à l'école sur le trajet de son boulot. Le samedi Pétunia sortait enfin de la maison pour aller faire les courses de la semaine, emmenant Dudley qu'ils laissaient le moins possible près d'Harry. L'après-midi elle emmenait Dudley au parc et se reposait sur un banc en le surveillant. Dimanche matin, Pétunia et Vernon allaient chacun 1 semaine sur 2 à la messe avec Dudley. S'ils faisaient beau ils se reposaient dans leur jardin à tour de rôle avec celui qui surveillait Harry dans la maison, sinon ils s'arrangeaient pour que Dudley joue dans une autre pièce qu'Harry en pestant contre la pluie.

C'est donc avec espoir qu'ils espéraient pouvoir se débarrasser de la calamité magique ambulante. Ils auraient même été prêts à attacher un lettre à la patte d'un hibou si une de ces créatures maléfiques s'était pointée chez eux. Mais point de hibou à l'horizon et ils craignaient de rester à jamais coincés dans ce cauchemar. Heureusement, le lendemain du dernier jour où la réponse pouvait être envoyée, une figure horriblement familière à Pétunia apparut sur leur perron - en espérant pour la discrétion qu'il n'était pas **juste** apparu. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait un jour soulagée de voir apparaître ce petit monstre qui avait corrompu Lily. Sauf qu'il n'était plus si petit et encore moins agréable. Et il avait sérieusement espéré avoir une chance avec Lily ? Elle était peut-être une abomination magique, mais elle gardait un minimum de goût.

\- Pétunia.

\- Snape ! Vous vous êtes enfin rendu compte qu'une famille normale n'avait pas de hibou ?

\- Je crains que la personne en charge d'envoyer les lettres n'était pas au courant que Potter avait été confié à une famille _moldue_. Je n'étais moi-même pas au courant avant d'être chargé de voir pourquoi aucune réponse n'avait été renvoyée.

\- Eh bien votre administration semble encore pire que la nôtre. **Dix ans** qu'on est coincé avec ce monstre jeteur de sorts sans personne à contacter pour nous aider ! Embarquez-le donc sur le champ pour votre école de dingues et trouvez-lui une famille qui ne s'offusquera pas de voir sa vaisselle léviter ou changer de couleur tous les matins.

\- Potter fait beaucoup de magie accidentelle ?

\- Beaucoup ?! Il en fait **TOUT LE TEMPS !** À moins qu'on le tienne concentré sur quelque chose qu'il peut faire et qui n'est pas trop difficile à apprendre, il fait des étincelles toutes les 5 minutes ! Depuis qu'il est là je n'ai pas pu quitter cette maison à moins que Vernon ne soit là pour le surveiller ! Nous avons dû nous abstenir de la moindre relation avec le voisinage pour ne pas paraître suspects en n'invitant personne chez nous et en refusant les invitations en couple ! **Notre vie est une ruine et...**

\- Ça suffira, je crois avoir compris l'idée. Où est le gosse ?

Severus suivit la harpie essoufflée qui semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de continuer à lâcher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Lui qui avait pensé qu'Harry serait traité en petit prince gâté dans une famille sorcière, voilà qu'il avait grandit dans une famille moldue qui détestait la magie. Par contre s'il faisait autant de magie accidentelle que le prétendait Pétunia, ça pourrait poser problème. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il trouva un Harry très concentré à empiler méticuleusement dans les tiroirs les couverts propres sortis du lave-vaisselle, sous l'œil méfiant et aux aguets de son oncle.

\- Garçon, de la visite pour toi.

Le gamin laissa aussitôt tomber la fourchette qu'il tenait, sous la grimace de Pétunia, et se retourna pour contempler avec curiosité le visiteur.

\- Je suis le professeur Snape, j'enseigne dans votre future école et je suis venu vous accompagner pour faire vos courses de fournitures.

\- Garçon va aller à l'école ?

\- Oui ! C'est une école spéciale avec que des garçons comme toi.

Pétunia semblait aussi soulagée qu'Harry semblait intéressé, regardant le grand homme en noir avec des yeux de hibou grand ouverts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à l'école ? C'est grand ? Est-ce...

\- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, ne m'importune pas avec tes questions, à moins qu'elles ne soient importantes. Habille-toi plutôt pour sortir, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

\- D'accord Monsieur...

En plus d'être un moulin à parole, ne lui dite pas que le gamin avait une cervelle d'oiseau pour déjà oublier comment il s'appelait ?

\- Professeur Snape.

Le gamin hocha la tête d'un air entendu, peut-être avait-il mémorisé cette fois-ci.

\- Snapy.

Pétunia étouffa un ricanement méchant en voyant la tête de dix pieds de long qu'affichait Snape. Lui qui avait été un parfait modèle d'insolence, voilà qui lui apprendrait de devoir se retrouver coincé avec un gosse qui n'avait aucune conscience ni mémoire d'être naïvement insolent. Voilà qui la consolait de devoir sacrifier des chaussures et un manteau de Dudley pour l'anormal - vu qu'il ne sortait pas, ils ne lui en avaient jamais achetés.

\- Je m'appelle Snape ! Pas...

Mais Harry semblait ne plus lui porter attention, fasciné par une mouche qui voletait en bourdonnant dans la pièce.

\- Bon courage pour lui faire mémoriser quelque chose une fois qu'il en a intégré une autre. Et garde-le dans ton champ de vision, voire tiens lui la main, si tu ne veux pas le perdre dès que tu le quitteras des yeux une seconde.

Et sans laisser à Severus le temps de lui répondre ou de tenter de corriger son nom dans la bouche du garçon, elle entraîna dehors le gamin qu'elle avait promptement habillé pendant sa diatribe. Severus ne put que suivre le mouvement pour ne pas être laissé derrière. À peine eut-il retrouvé Potter sur le pallier que la porte leur claquait dans le dos. Pétunia et Vernon soupirèrent de soulagement. Enfin libérés de la calamité magique. Severus se demanda dans quoi Dumbledore l'avait encore fourré, alors que la tête de Potter s'agitait dans tous les sens pour observer la moindre chose du quartier banal qui s'offrait à sa vue. Quelque chose lui disait que la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews (Snape aura certainement besoin de soutien moral pour affronter la journée de shopping)

Iroko


	2. Chapitre 2 : Des courses mouvementées

Blabla de l'auteur : ça prend du temps une journée shopping, autant à écrire qu'à supporter pour ce pauvre Severus

 **Harry calamité ambulante Potter**

 **Chapitre 2 : Des courses mouvementées**

\- Bon, allons-y Potter.

Severus s'avança dans l'allée. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que le gamin le suivait. Sauf que le gamin s'était avancé à 90 degrés sur la gauche pour admirer un papillon. Ça commençait bien.

\- Harry Potter !

Le garçon ne sembla pas l'entendre, tout entier à sa contemplation. Retenant l'irritation qui lui montait au nez, Severus le rejoignit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se donner en spectacle dans un jardin moldu.

\- Harry, tu pourrais faire attention quand je t'appelle !

\- Hein ? Oh désolé, je vous ai pas entendu. Mais pourquoi vous m'appelez Harry ? On m'appelle toujours Garçon.

Severus eut envie de rentrer étrangler Pétunia et son mari. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il laisserait le grand Albus Dumbledore se débrouiller avec ce foutoir, il allait se contenter de faire les courses et c'est tout ! Saisissant la main du gamin - le conseil de Pétunia était peut-être bien une nécessité - il l'entraîna avec lui. Par soucis de discrétion, ils utiliseraient les moyens de transports moldus pour gagner l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Au moins cela permit d'acheter un bonnet sur le chemin. Puisqu'il allait de toute façon l'appeler "Garçon", autant en profiter pour faire disparaître tout signe risquant de trahir l'identité réelle de l'enfant. Ça serait beaucoup plus facile ainsi de passer de boutiques en échoppes, sans se faire interpeller par des passants avides de serrer la main à une célébrité, et de terminer les courses au plus vite.

Harry se montra assez sage. Même si Severus devait lui rappeler toutes les 5 minutes de ne pas le noyer sous des questions auxquelles il ne répondrait de toute façon pas, et que la main serrée dans la sienne était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'arrêter ou s'éloigner toutes les 2 minutes. Cet enfant doit être hyperactif, songea le professeur de potions, ça va être un cauchemar de le garder assis en cours. Arrivant devant le Chaudron Baveur, il caressa l'idée de lui lancer un sort de silence. Mais ça ne serait pas très pratique pour certains achats - en-dehors d'être éthiquement douteux.

\- Écoute-moi bien Garçon. Tu vas sûrement voir des choses étonnantes aujourd'hui. Mais j'aimerais que **tu ne te fasses pas remarquer**. Contente-toi de tout admirer sans un mot, autrement tu dérangeras les gens et tu risques de nous attirer des emmer... des ennuis. Compris ?

\- Oui.

Severus n'était pas sûr qu'il n'oublierait pas ses instructions d'ici 10 minutes mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Soupirant, il poussa la porte en entraînant son boulet personnel. Il adressa un vague signe de tête au barman par politesse et se dépêcha de traverser le bar, sans laisser à personne le temps de l'arrêter ou à Potter de faire une remarque. L'ouverture du passage vers le chemin de traverse laissa le gamin bouche bée et yeux grands ouverts. Tant mieux, s'il pouvait se contenter de jouer la carpe ou le hibou tout du long, ça serait l'idéal. D'abord ils devaient aller à Gringotts. Et ensuite... hmm il allait garder la baguette pour la fin. Ça pouvait durer un moment et devenir une vraie scène de théâtre.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la banque, la tête d'Harry arrêta de faire la girouette dans tous les sens pour se fixer sur le gobelin en poste à côté des portes.

\- Un Gremlin...

Severus s'empressa de le bâillonner et le reprit à part.

\- Har...Garçon. Ceci est un gobelin. Et ils sont très susceptibles.

La grimace d'incompréhension d'Harry lui signala qu'il faudrait peut-être aussi contrôler son niveau de langage.

\- Les gobelins deviennent méchants quand on leur dit des mots qui ne leur plaisent pas. Alors tu restes muet et tu me laisses parler. Si on te pose une question, tu réponds simplement : oui, non, je ne sais pas. Compris ?

\- Oui.

Severus croisa les doigts et entraîna sa charge en surveillant attentivement ses lèvres, pour anticiper toute remarque impromptue. Heureusement, les lustres opulents qui ornaient le plafond du hall de la banque captèrent son attention et il resta le nez en l'air alors qu'ils passaient devant plusieurs gobelins. Même quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bureau vide, Harry resta à risquer le torticolis pour voir les jolis lumières dans les cristaux.

\- Bonjour, je viens pour retirer de l'argent pour les courses de rentrée de Monsieur _Potter_.

Severus avait prononcé le nom un ton plus bas, espérant que personne d'autre que le guichetier ne l'entende. Autrement son plan de courses anonymes risquait de tomber à l'eau. Il tendit la clé du coffre au gobelin qui les enjoignit bientôt à suivre un préposé aux coffres. Les lustres disparurent à leur vue et Severus se crispa quand l'attention d'Harry se reporta sur leur guide. Heureusement elle passa vite au wagonnet de transport. Les montagnes russes du voyage n'étaient pas trop au goût de Severus mais il fut soulagé qu'Harry les trouve géniales et se répande uniquement en onomatopées d'excitation.

Une fois le coffre ouvert, Severus lâcha la main du gamin pour ramasser le montant qu'il avait estimé nécessaire, avec une marge d'erreur qu'il pourrait toujours lui laisser en argent de poche pour s'acheter des bonbons dans le Poudlard Express ou faire des achats de noël par hibou. À peine une seconde plus tard, Potter s'était jeté au milieu du tas d'or pour faire un remake de l'oncle Picsou, transformant les piles de pièces bien ordonnées en une mer agitée.

\- Potter !

Évidement le gamin l'ignora.

\- Garçon, tiens-toi tranquille.

Harry s'immobilisa et le regarda. Avant que son regard ne saute de pièce en pierre précieuse avec envie. Se rappelant les astuces de Pétunia, Severus lui fit une proposition :

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais rester assis tranquillement et compter les pièces d'or ?

Le gamin hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et se mit à compter à voix haute. Severus s'efforça de l'ignorer pour faire son propre compte. Une fois la bourse d'étude remplie, il reprit la main du gamin.

\- Il est temps d'y aller.

\- Mais j'ai pas fini de compter !

\- Il faudrait plusieurs jours pour tout compter, tu reviendras une autre fois.

\- Mais...

Les protestations du gamin s'arrêtèrent comme il aperçut le wagonnet et il passa de se faire traîner en regardant en arrière à tirer le Maître des Potions pour arriver plus vite au manège. Ayant manqué de se tordre la cheville au soudain basculement de force, Severus se jura de redoubler d'attention au cours de la journée. C'est avec autant de soulagement que de craintes par rapport à ce qui l'attendait, qu'il émergea de la banque sous les suppliques de refaire un tour de manège. Ses oreilles ne chauffèrent pas longtemps comme l'attention d'Harry fut vite attirée par autre chose alors qu'il le traînait vers le premier magasin. La malle fut vite achetée. Le set de plumes et parchemins disparut aussi vite dans les poches du professeur - encore que la pile électrique ait manqué renverser plusieurs flacons d'encre ! Quand ils achetèrent le télescope, Severus eut du mal à arracher Harry aux étoiles qui brillaient au plafond de la boutique d'astronomie.

Arrivé chez Fleury et Bott, il dut malheureusement aller chercher un à un les manuels. On pourrait penser que faire des piles toutes prêtes de l'ensemble des manuels par année pourrait faire gagner du temps à tout le monde ! Évidemment, ayant les deux mains occupées par la collecte des livres, il lui suffit de tourner la tête en en saisissant un pour que Potter disparaisse. Severus se dépêcha de sortir du rayonnage pour retrouver le fugueur - son meilleur chaudron pour une laisse ! Heureusement Harry n'était pas allé loin et une vendeuse l'avait déjà repéré. Soulagé, Severus les rejoignit sans trop de hâte, contenant son envie de maudire le cornichon pour maintenir sa dignité. À tord.

\- Dis donc, mon petit, tu es venu tout seul ?

\- Non, avec Snapy.

La femme voulut demander plus de détails sur Snapy et où il était, quand elle aperçut le Maître des Potions horrifié.

\- Ah. Euh... Je crois qu'il est là...

Et elle se dépêcha de filer ailleurs, pour fuir le terrifiant Professeur Snap **E** en colère - ou pour laisser échapper un fou rire hors de sa vue. Severus essaya de relativiser les choses. Au moins elle ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Il devait **absolument** arriver à corriger le gosse avant qu'il ne répande ce surnom infamant à Poudlard.

\- Mon nom est **SnaPE** !

\- Snapy **E**.

Snape eut envie d'exploser mais se retint. Il avait encore plusieurs magasins à faire. Enchantant les livres pour qu'ils le suivent en lévitant, il garda la main d'Harry le temps de compléter la pile. Et il tenta d'hypnotiser le gosse pour qu'il reste immobile pendant qu'il payait et rangeait leurs achats. Sortant de la boutique, ils longèrent le magasin de quidditch.

\- Pourquoi ils vendent des balais avec des ballons ?

Snape eut le malheur de répondre par automatisme.

\- Pour que des inconscients volent avec pour un sport stupide et dangereux.

Harry pila et regarda avec émerveillement le balai en vitrine. Qui se mit à flotter au-dessus de son portant. Snape jura et attrapa le fauteur de trouble à bras-le-corps pour l'arracher à sa fascination, ignorant le bruit du balai qui dégringolait au sol. Au moins il n'était pas passé à travers la vitrine. Dire qu'il avait finit par croire que Pétunia exagérait au sujet de la magie accidentelle, ou que celle-ci ne se produisait que quand les Dursley le malmenaient. Visiblement, il avait juste eu de la chance jusque là. En entrant dans le magasin de chaudron, il pria pour qu'aucun ne se mette à voler. Merlin l'entendit et il put se diriger sans problèmes vers l'achat qui promettait le plus d'interactions - et donc de risques - de la journée : la boutique de Mme Guipure.

Non seulement Harry avait besoin de robes d'école, mais à voir les vêtements trop grands et abîmés qu'il avait, la conscience de Severus le poussait à lui acheter au moins un pyjama, des caleçons, des chemises et des pantalons corrects. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le fils de Lily se faire moquer sur ses habits misérables comme lui-même l'avait été. Sans compter qu'avec la fortune Potter, si ça remontait à qui de droit, ça pouvait rapporter des ennuis à Dumbledore - et à lui qui avait été chargé des courses. Il aurait été ravi de voir Albus essayer de s'expliquer mais s'il était révoqué de son poste de directeur, pas sûr que son successeur veuille le garder comme professeur de potions. Et Severus avait non seulement un C.V. pourri, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine d'épargner beaucoup, préférant passer le temps libre que lui laissaient les cornichons et ses vacances d'été à faire de passionnantes recherches qui coûtaient parfois bonbon en ingrédients.

On demanda naturellement que l'enfant enlève son manteau et son pull pour prendre ses mesures. Par chance des clients importants semblaient requérir toute l'attention et la vendeuse qui les servit regarda à peine Harry alors qu'elle lançait le sort pour que le mètre prenne seul les mesures, ne faisant aucune remarque sur le bonnet que Severus avait renfoncé sur les épis indomptables.

Évidement, il fut recommandé à Harry de rester immobile pour les mesures et les essayages. Le gamin fit un gros effort pour obéir. Sauf que sa concentration sembla aussi concentrer sa magie qui s'échappait au moindre mouvement de son corps ou de son environnement. Severus agitait nerveusement sa baguette sous le couvert de sa manche pour contrer chaque manifestation en espérant que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien. Empêcher les bobines de rubans de se dérouler, les tiroirs de s'ouvrir, les épingles de léviter - ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir un champ de mines aérien ! - et les mannequins de se mettre à danser...

Ce fut moins évident quand l'attention d'Harry se porta sur les vêtements qu'on lui fit essayer. Jeter un sort de confusion à la vendeuse pour éviter qu'elle ne demande pourquoi la chemise qu'elle avait sous le nez était passé de rose à jaune poussin ne serait guère discret et risquerait de compromettre la qualité des ajustements vestimentaires.

\- Que...

\- Il a horreur du rose.

Le regard noir du professeur suffit à rendre coite la jeune vendeuse - une chance qu'ils n'aient pas affaire avec la patronne - qui ne fit plus aucune remarque pendant le reste de l'essayage, malgré que nombre de vêtements semblent se prendre pour des arc-en-ciel au contact du mystérieux garçon au bonnet vissé sur la tête. Au moins l'homme effrayant leur rendait leur couleur d'origine s'ils n'étaient pas à leur goût.

C'est avec l'impression de s'être glissé entre les gouttes d'une pluie de bombes que Severus ressortit de la boutique avec leurs achats. Et il eut envie de rendre aveugle sa charge quand il s'aperçut que son manteau tout neuf n'arrêtait pas de passer de brun chaud à vieil orange en boucle. Heureusement le gamin ne tarda pas à se fixer sur brun - au bonheur de Severus qui trouvait la couleur plus discrète et moins évocatrice de terreurs rousses jumelles - et reporta son attention autour de lui. Le retour de la girouette rassura le professeur. Les accidents de magie ne semblaient pas avoir le temps de survenir quand l'attention d'Harry passait d'une chose à l'autre sans se fixer.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant la ménagerie magique, Harry pila encore une fois. Severus soupira. En plus de tous ses problèmes, est-ce que Potter était aussi un Hagrid en puissance ? Enfin, il n'avait sans doute guère vu d'animaux en restant dans la maison des Dursley. Il pouvait bien lui accorder cinq minutes à admirer les volailles en devantures. Quoiqu'à la réflexion, les Dursley s'étaient plaint de ne pouvoir joindre le monde magique. Un sourire sardonique apparut sur le visage du Maître des Potions. Il allait leur acheter un de ces fichus volatiles. Comme ça s'ils voulaient noyer Dumbledore sous les plaintes, ils devraient supporter de se servir du hibou postal comme des anormaux ! Ah ah ! Bon, c'était puéril mais Severus avait besoin de se venger de cette journée infernale et il ne pouvait pas le faire sur le gamin. Contrairement à son père, il ne faisait pas **exprès** d'être insupportable. Et étrangement il avait l'air de l'apprécier, Severus se demandait bien pourquoi. Enfin c'était sûrement juste parce qu'il était celui qui lui avait ouvert l'accès à ce petit tour du monde magique.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la boutique au ravissement d'Harry. Qui flasha immédiatement sur une chouette blanche. Severus aurait bien pris un oiseau moins présentable - et si possible une vraie teigne - mais il n'avait pas envie de voir à quoi ressemblait un Potter dépité alors il lui acheta son coup de cœur. Et fut ravi de ne plus traîner le gamin et de se faire démettre l'épaule à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait brusquement pour regarder n'importe quoi, comme il semblait à présent focalisé sur admirer sa chouette. Au moins Severus put le poser dans un coin du magasin de l'apothicaire, à peu près rassuré que le gamin resterait à caresser les plumes blanches pendant que le Maître des Potions s'assurait que le nécessaire de potions de première année comporte des ingrédients de bonne qualité - même s'il doutait fortement que le premier cours de potions de l'hyperactif distrait se passe bien. Au moins il put ressortir du magasin beaucoup plus calme que pour les autres. Ne restait plus que la baguette.

Severus entra dans la boutique d'Ollivander en ayant l'impression d'amener un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaines. Si les éclats de magie accidentelle n'avaient pas été aussi nombreux que Pétunia s'en plaignait, Harry avait la magie à fleur d'intérêt et Severus craignait l'effet que ça pourrait avoir avec des concentrateurs de magie tout autour. Évidement Ollivander reconnut immédiatement Harry Potter mais il fallait s'y attendre et au moins il n'était pas du genre à répandre des commérages. De toute façon c'était le dernier achat donc même s'il le disait au prochain client de la boutique, Severus ne serait plus là pour subir les effets de la célébrité du survivant. Non plus que pour gérer le scandale de son ignorance, il laissait ça à Dumbledore.

Comme il le craignait, la première baguette présentée ne convint pas. Pas plus à Harry, qu'à Ollivander ou à son magasin qui en éjecta toute un rayon de boîtes. Sans se préoccuper de ses précieuses fabrications répandues au sol, le fabriquant de baguettes marmonna dans sa barbe et alla en chercher une autre. Cette fois-ci c'est la lampe en verre qui éclata, heureusement sans personne dessous. La troisième baguette vit le fauteuil tanguer et la quatrième déranger un autre rayon de baguettes.

Severus finit par se planquer dans un coin, érigeant moult boucliers magiques pour le protéger, lui et la pauvre et innocente chouette. Il serait bien sorti jusqu'à ce que l'apocalypse finisse mais il n'était pas un lâche, d'abord, et puis il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa charge et n'était pas confiant dans les capacités d'Ollivander à arrêter Potter s'il provoquait une catastrophe. Surtout qu'il semblait plus intéressé par le fait que les baguettes ne convenaient pas et qu'il fallait trouver la bonne, que par les dégâts infligés à sa boutique.

Finalement - après ce qui avait semblé une éternité à Severus - Harry trouva sa baguette - ou fut choisi par elle selon Ollivander. Le vieil homme était ravi d'avoir trouvé l'article rare, quand bien même son magasin ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Severus paya pour l'aiguille et se hâta de quitter la meule de foin avant que des curieux ne viennent s'enquérir de la tornade qui avait dévasté la boutique. S'ils n'avaient pas encore attiré de paparazi c'était dû à la chance, au peu de monde présent à cette heure et à la résistance des vitres de la devanture. Mais mieux valait quitter la scène au plus vite, et discrètement - aussi discrètement qu'on peut avec un gosse shooté à la magie qui sautillait plus qu'il ne marchait. Sans compter la chouette qui hululait son mécontentement à être brinquebalée à bout de bras.

C'est un Severus lessivé qui arriva enfin sous le porche des Dursley, tirant sa charge toujours aussi excitée d'une main et tenant la cage de la maudite chouette de l'autre. Il fourra la cage dans les bras ravis du gamin et sonna, décidé à les pousser à l'intérieur dès que la porte s'ouvrirait avant de tourner promptement les talons. Ah, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de laisser la malle et de lui rendre sa taille normale. Au moins il avait déjà rangé tous les achats à l'intérieur. Comme personne ne venait il rappuya sur la sonnette. Toujours aucun bruit. Il jeta discrètement un sort d'Hominum Revelio. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Contrarié, il ouvrit la porte d'un Alohomora. Il n'eut qu'un pas à faire à l'intérieur pour trouver une lettre qui lui était adressée.

 _Snape._

 _Nous sommes partis en vacances jusqu'à la fin de l'été._

 _Bon courage pour t'occuper du gosse._

Severus crut s'étrangler d'indignation. Il lui fallut un moment pour se calmer et décider quoi faire. Il allait juste ramener Harry à Poudlard et le laisser à Albus. À lui de se dépatouiller. De toute façon, c'était probablement mieux que quelqu'un s'occupe de rentrer dans la tête du gosse qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter, et lui apprendre à se tenir correctement. Il alla donc récupérer un Potter trop occupé à gazouiller avec sa chouette pour lui prêter attention. Une fois à l'abri des regards dans la maison, il les fit transplanner sans plus d'explication. Il avait déjà assez fatigué sa voix aujourd'hui.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Chapitre 3 : Fin d'été

Blabla de l'auteur : voilà finalement la suite, malgré ma nouvelle addiction à Star Wars et mon black out d'internet de deux mois suite à mon déménagement.

 **Harry calamité ambulante Potter**

 **Chapitre 3 : Fin d'été**

L'arrivée aux portes de Poudlard se fit dans un concert de bruits désagréables. Entre la chouette qui faisait savoir qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié le transplannage et l'estomac d'Harry qui protestait de même en se répandant par terre, les oreilles de Severus auraient voulu pouvoir faire grève. Mais la grève était un droit dont Severus était privé suite à ses erreurs passées. Les 2e chances comportaient leur lot de conditions et de pertes de droits et de privilèges. Il ouvrit la cage de la chouette pour qu'elle aille se calmer ailleurs - il n'était pas prêt à se transformer en Hagrid, merci bien - et essaya d'oublier que les enfants l'insupportaient pour frotter le dos du malade en lui disant que ça allait passer - il espérait que sa voix n'était pas trop grinçante.

Heureusement le malaise passa rapidement et la vue du château requinqua l'enfant. Au point que Severus se retrouva à devoir accélérer le pas pour suivre l'allure - alors que ses grandes enjambées auraient dû semer le môme ! Ok le château était encore à une certaine distance de marche à cause de la limite anti-transplannage, **mais ce n'était pas une raison pour courir !** Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point. Et puis ce n'était pas digne. Bien qu'il essaye de garder l'allure en deçà du galop effréné, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à destination. Ignorant la question sur l'existence des sangliers ailés, il ouvrit le portail et entraina le petit curieux jusqu'à la porte du château, qu'il entrouvrit prestement avant de les presser vers le bureau du directeur. Maintenant qu'il approchaient du but, il avait hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire.

\- Suçacide.

\- C'est quoi un su...

Le reste de la question se perdit alors que la gargouille bloquant l'accès au bureau se mit à bouger. Au moins, s'il était insupportablement bavard, il ne semblait pas s'offusquer de voir la plupart de ses questions ignorées, trop occupé à découvrir autre chose de plus intéressant la seconde d'après. Tant mieux parce que Severus n'avait pas la patience pour lui expliquer les tableaux qui bougent, les fantômes et la passion du directeur pour les sucreries - déplorable exemple qui plus est pour un enfant qui devrait se nourrir sainement.

\- Ah Severus, comment se sont passées les... Vous avez ramené Harry ?

\- En dehors du choix douteux de confier le môme à des moldus détestant la magie, il se trouve que lesdits tuteurs ont profité que j'emmenais leur charge honnie faire ses courses pour prendre la poudre d'escampette et fuir leurs responsabilités pour le mois restant.

\- Oh.

\- Oui _oh_. En plus de ça il va falloir apprendre au gamin à répondre au nom d'Harry Potter au lieu du sobriquet de "Garçon". Sans compter les problèmes d'hyperactivité, de déficit de l'attention et la fréquence plus ou moins élevée des épisodes de magie accidentelle. Et évidement il ne sait rien de notre univers, pas plus que de l'histoire de ses parents.

Severus se demanda s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir l'honneur de laisser le grand Dumbledore sans voix. Les conséquences de la situation présente ne prêtaient malheureusement pas à rire. Et sa migraine était soulagée qu'au moins le gosse soit trop occupé à se faire un torticolis en passant d'un objet à un autre sans poser de questions dans le grand foutoir qui tenait lieu de bureau directorial.

\- Hum, eh bien... il va falloir effectivement s'occuper de ça.

Le professeur de potions retint la pique ironique qu'Harry n'était pas un "ça" et qu'il lui souhaitait bien du courage.

\- Étant donné les problèmes qu'une médiatisation de l'affaire apporterait, il vaut mieux gérer cela entre nous. Je suis débordé avec la rentrée qui approche alors je vous le confie. Je vous excuserais pour les réunions préparatoires.

Severus eut l'impression que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de ressusciter sous ses yeux. Il avait mal entendu, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas lui confier à **lui** , qui détestait les enfants, le gamin de **James Potter ?!** Bon, de Lily aussi, et il avait juré de le protéger, mais pas de l'éduquer ! D'ailleurs il tremblait à l'idée qu'il aurait pu être nommé tuteur par Lily dans son testament.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne peux avoir confiance qu'en vous pour cette mission, Severus. Minerva est aussi surchargée que moi et je ne vois personne d'autre pour gérer l'affaire dans le secret absolu. À part Maugrey mais il n'a pas d'expérience avec les enfants et avec sa paranoïa...

Severus voyait surtout que Dumbledore ne lui laissait pas le choix. Et Severus ne pouvait rien refuser à Dumbledore - et parfois ça l'irritait BEAUCOUP. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, il acquiesça et récupéra la main de sa charge officielle pour quitter le bureau. En claquant la porte. Fort. Harry sursauta mais son attention fut vite attirée par les marches qui se remettaient en branle. Severus avait envie d'un bon verre de Whisky pur feu quand il pensait à tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour que le séjour du gamin ne vire pas à la catastrophe. En premier lieu sécuriser son laboratoire de potion.

Comme il l'avait craint, les jours qui suivirent lui causèrent de nombreuses migraines. Et il avait traqué le moindre insecte de sa baraque pour les expulser. De pauvres faucheuses qui trainaient leurs toiles depuis des mois - si ce n'est des années - dans un recoin obscure du salon avait reçu leur congé pour la simple raison qu'Harry pouvait être distrait en les apercevant. Les mouches, papillons et autres bestioles virevoltantes étaient chassées avec encore plus de soin. Et le maître des potions devait surveiller sa charge comme si elle était une potion extrêmement volatile.

Lui apprendre le minimum vital pour sa survie et pour conserver un minimum de crédit à Dumbledore - Lucius serait ravi de l'accuser de négligence si le Survivant se pointait dans le monde magique en tant qu'ignare idiot - était une gageure que Severus devait malheureusement relever. Lui raconter ce qu'il devait savoir sur le monde sorcier était une chose. S'assurer qu'il l'écoutait tout du long et qu'il **retenait** était le véritable problème. En plus de voir ses précieux ouvrages léviter et changer de couleur. Et chaque jour il devait penser à appeler Harry par son nom complet pour l'y habituer.

\- Garçon Harry Potter, votre nœud de cravate est encore mal fait. Regardez **attentivement** , je vous remontre **encore une fois** comment le faire.

En rajoutant "Garçon" devant pour qu'il y réagisse. Après quelques jours il diminua la voix sur cette première appellation, espérant qu'il pourrait rapidement la faire disparaître. Mais mieux valait ne pas se précipiter. Harry devrait **vraiment** répondre à son nom. Et ne jamais mentionner à quiconque comment il avait été appelé les premières années de sa vie.

\- _Garçon_ Harry Potter, on retrempe la plume dans l'encrier quand il n'y a plus assez d'encre pour que les lettres soient bien nettes.

Après il faudrait aussi qu'il s'assure qu'il réponde autant à "Harry" et à "Potter" seuls. Et dire qu'il n'avait que jusqu'à la rentrée. Severus aurait bien voulu savoir comment Dumbledore avait fait surveiller Potter pour ne pas avoir pu relever plus tôt le problèmes. **Les** problèmes. Dont il s'était dépêché de se débarrasser sur le dos de Severus.

Comme si avoir à s'occuper d'un gamin ne suffisait pas, Severus vit sa cheminée flamber un matin autour du faciès de Lucius. Heureusement qu'Harry était bien occupé dans une autre pièce.

\- Ah Severus ! Heureux de te trouver, j'ai un imprévu urgent et Cissa est à une réunion. Je te laisse Draco pour la journée et la nuit, d'accord ?

Et sans attendre l'accord - ou le désaccord - il disparut des flammes qui devinrent vertes avant que le-dit Draco n'en sorte.

\- Bonjour parrain !

Et un marmot supplémentaire, un. Au moins celui-là était éduqué. Severus soupira avant de sacrifier à la politesse, Draco n'était pour rien dans l'histoire et il ne voulait pas le vexer - il valait toujours mieux éviter de vexer un Malfoy, même en robes courtes.

\- Bonjour Draco.

\- Désolé de débarquer sans prévenir. Mais si tu étais en train de faire des potions, je peux t'aider.

\- Pas cette fois. Tu n'es pas le seul invité imprévu que j'accueille aujourd'hui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Viens, autant le rejoindre, je n'aime pas le laisser seul trop longtemps.

Heureusement la maison de Snape n'était pas bien grande. Il ne voulait pas imaginer s'il avait dû garder un œil sur Potter dans un manoir immense tel celui des Malfoy.

\- Harry, je te présente mon filleul Draco. Il va passer la journée et la nuit avec nous.

"Harry" ne sembla pas réagir à son prénom seul - Severus soupira mentalement devant le travail qu'il restait à faire pour l'habituer - mais l'apparition du garçon blond suffit à attirer son attention.

\- Draco, je te présente Harry. Ses tuteurs n'étaient pas en mesure de l'aider à s'occuper de sa rentrée.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco.

\- Dracofeu ?

\- Non, Draco tout court. Qu'est-ce qu'un dracofeu ?

\- Un dragon très grand et très fort qui crache du feu pour protéger ses amis !

L'héritier Malfoy sembla flatté qu'on le compare à un telle créature, même si elle était certainement tirée d'un conte peu connu vu qu'elle n'était mentionnée nulle part dans sa collection au sujet des dragons. Severus espéra qu'Harry ne lâcherait pas trop d'indices sur ses origines moldues. Et que Draco ne le prendrait pas trop en grippe, Severus n'avait pas envie de supporter un serpent venimeux dans son panier jusqu'au lendemain. Heureusement quand Draco commença à saisir les nombreux petits problèmes d'Harry, il sembla plutôt amusé. Severus fut partagé entre se sentir soulagé et s'irriter que son filleul s'amuse des difficultés de son parrain à gérer le phénomène.

\- Snapy !

Regard noir. Harry se corrigea.

\- Sna **PE**.

\- **Professeur** Snape.

\- Fesseur Snap !

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de voir son parrain devenir de plus en plus rouge, ou s'amuser de l'impertinence inconsciente du petit lutin. Il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse ainsi manquer de respect à Severus. Certes, beaucoup de sang-pur le regardait de haut parce qu'il avait le malheur d'être un sang-mêlé avec peu de fortune et une influence réduite en dehors du soutien des Malfoy et de la considération des potionnistes. Mais la plupart des enfants et beaucoup d'adultes étaient terrifiés par son regard peu amène et la puissance magique qui se dégageait de lui.

Quand Narcissa vint reprendre Draco, celui-ci avait adopté Harry, le trouvant très amusant - surtout comparé aux enfants stupides ou maniérés qu'il devait fréquenter lors des invitations huppées auxquelles ses parents l'emmenaient. Quand ils seraient à Poudlard, il s'assurerait de prendre le simple d'esprit sous sa protection. Et puis ça pouvait toujours servir d'avoir un innocent choupinet pour amadouer les profs.

Severus lui priait pour que le garçon n'atterrisse **PAS** à Serpentard et qu'un autre directeur de maison ait à s'occuper du boulet. Sans compter qu'il pourrait difficilement garder sa couverture auprès des anciens mangemort s'il ne martyrisait pas celui qui avait vaincu leur maître. Et il n'aimait pas martyriser des Serpentards, encore moins en-dehors du secret de la salle commune. Et martyriser un idiot qui ne comprenait même pas ce qu'on lui voulait n'avait rien de glorieux. Et Severus n'avait pas envie de maltraiter Potter. Lui crier dessus oui. Mais il aurait déjà assez à faire à l'empêcher d'aligner les incidents de potions sans en plus en rajouter en le malmenant.

Plus qu'à espérer que tous les enquiquineurs comprennent que Potter était un bol de lait sur le feu que **TOUT LE MONDE** devait surveiller. S'ils tenaient à la survie du monde magique.

A SUIVRE

Question non encore résolue et essentielle pour la suite : dans quelle maison vais-je le mettre ?

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
